


Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe needs to chill, Jack is the perfect husband tbh, M/M, bottom gabe, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Jack picked his head up and kissed Gabe's shoulder. "You shouldn't bottle everything up, Gabriel.""You tell me that every time. Maybe someday I'll figure out how to take your advice."





	Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedfingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedfingers/gifts).



They had a system now. They didn't set it up purposefully, it just grew into something easy as they learned each other so thoroughly. That Jack knew exactly what Gabe wanted and needed, that they pushed and pulled at each other in such perfect balance--nothing could compare.

What wasn't perfect was how absolutely shitty Gabe felt today. He’d lost three agents in the field that week and gotten chewed out by some higher up in the government for the loss of ‘resources’ while his team was still freshly mourning. He’d fought with Jesse about it, who now wasn't speaking to him because he had snapped and said things he didn't mean… everything was going wrong, even the smallest things. Gabe felt like he was drowning.

Thank fucking God though-- Jack was due home from his trip that night. 

_Gabriel Reyes 3:27 PM:_ Can't handle this. Need you to do it for me. 

_Jackie 3:28 PM:_ Just hold tight sweetheart. As soon as I'm home I got you. 

_Jackie 3:29 PM:_ Unless you can't wait?

 _Gabriel Reyes 3:29 PM:_ I can wait. Need you to hold me down.

 _Jackie 3:33 PM:_ 2 hours and 47 minutes.

That was almost how long it took for Gabe to finish the bare minimum he needed to get out of his office and home. With 30 minutes to spare he stumbled into their suite, deleting the fifth draft of an apology message to Jesse. He was trying, and all of them still sounded like bullshit. 

Frustrated, he gave up, nearly chucking his comm into a wall but refraining, instead tossing it onto the couch. Shedding clothes as he went, he headed for the shower. 

The scalding spray did nothing to ease his high emotions. He scrubbed at himself until his skin felt raw and tingly. That didn’t help snap him out of it in the least. 

After, Gabe dressed completely in soft pants, a shirt, a hoodie-- he couldn't stand the way his own skin felt, the urge to try and hide from himself so strong. It didn’t help either. Only 13 minutes left and he wanted to hit something so badly his hands were itching with it. But he couldn't leave.

That's how Jack found him. Cross legged in the middle of their bed, hood up and fists clenched so hard his nails were biting into his palms. Gabe didn't look up as Jack climbed onto the bed to kneel beside him. 

“That bad?” Jack said softly as he reached out to take one of Gabe’s hands, prying his fist open and rubbing firmly at his palm. Gabe just squeezed his eyes shut, the slightest bit ashamed, feeling like a child throwing a tantrum. 

“I just…”

Jack cut him off, leaning forward to softly press a kiss to his cheek. “I know.”

Then a cool hand slipped up and wrapped around Gabe’s throat. 

Immediately he tensed up for half a moment, not from fear but from the spike of pleasure that shot through him. Then he relaxed, the smallest bit of relief taking over his mind. Jack had him. 

With one hand Jack slipped the hood from Gabe’s head, fingers raking through his curls and dragging along his scalp. Gabe shuddered at the sensation as, with the other hand on his throat, Jack pushed him firmly to the mattress. 

“You’re wearing a lot of clothes. That's no good.” Jack said, the tone of his voice slipping into that which he saved just for nights like this. The tone that meant things weren’t up for debate anymore. 

Gabe felt swirl of uneasiness at the thought of taking off his layers but as soon as Jack’s fingers dipped under his shirt and touched his skin he was soothed. It was as if the touch had gone through him and stroked at his insides, bidding them to calm. Obediently he maneuvered and lifted his arms and hips so Jack could strip him. Every expanse of skin that was revealed was blessed with a kiss and murmur of praise. Once he had finished Jack nosed at the longest, ugliest scar on Gabe’s abdomen and then pressed an open-mouthed kiss to it. His breath ghosted hot over the ruined and sensitive skin. 

“You're perfect,” he whispered. “Perfect for me. Now roll over.”

Gabe did immediately, burying his face in the pillow and resisting the urge to curl up and clutch the sheets. Instead he spread his legs slightly and put his arms above his head, left hand holding his right wrist.

Jack clicked his tongue and then gripped firmly at Gabe’s hips, tugging them up. “I need you on your knees for me, sweet boy.”

When Gabe had remedied his position he was rewarded with a kiss to the base of his spine. Every time he did this-- _especially like this,_ on his knees for Jack, presenting himself to be taken _(taken care of)_ \-- he felt so exposed.

But he supposed that's what Jack wanted, what made this so effective. Jack tore down his walls like they were made of paper. Forced Gabe to let go of everything and trust him. Trust Jack to love him even when he hated himself. Trust Jack to still make love to him when he couldn't stand to look at himself in the mirror. Jack may not have been the steadiest person in the world but he was still Gabriel’s anchor. 

_You don't deserve this love._ Something in Gabe’s mind goaded and the anger flared in him again. He was usually so much better than his mind. He was the strong one, he was supposed to take care of them. He needed to snap _out of it._

“Jack,” he whispered as Jack rubbed at his thigh. “I don't want you to be gentle.”

Audibly, Jack sucked in a breath. “I'm not going to hurt you, Gabe.”

Gabe made a frustrated noise. “But--”

Jack’s hand stilled and his grip tightened minutely. “No. That's not what you need, and you know it. I'm not indulging your self-loathing tonight. You would do the same for me.”

His tone was commanding and Gabe sighed, resigned. Then Jack pressed a slick finger into him past the knuckle and he squirmed. “You deserve better than to be used,” Jack murmured as he worked Gabe open. “You need to be touched lovingly, you big idiot.” Gabe shivered as he smoothly pushed two fingers in and crooked them down. 

Jack took his time, continuing long after Gabe was properly stretched for him. He’d brush gently over that sweet spot and Gabe would push back against him, make a soft sound. Every noise he made was rewarded with a kiss, until Jack had covered nearly everywhere he could reach with them. When he finally slowed and gently pulled his fingers away, Gabe nearly sobbed at the sudden absence of touch. His chest heaved and he whined and Jack quickly came back, petting at his back.

“Shh, I've got you,” he soothed. Gabe felt the slide of his hard length against the cleft of his ass and he pushed back eagerly. 

“I want you to sit up,” Jack said and pushed shallowly into Gabe, just the head slipping in. Understanding, Gabe got his hands under him and pushed himself up. Jack slipped an arm around to press a flat palm against the middle of his chest, helping pull him up while the other hand held his hip steadily. Slowly Gabe sunk down on Jack’s cock, until he had taken it to the hilt and they were pressed flush against each other. Jack pressed a dozen kisses to his neck and petted at his stomach, whispering encouragement and Gabe moaned quietly. 

Then Jack’s hand once again slipped up to grip firmly at Gabe’s throat. He guided Gabe to lean forward slightly and pulled out slowly, only to snap his hips up hard. Gabe cried out and his hand flew up, reaching back to find purchase at the back of Jack’s neck. He curled his fingers in Jack’s hair and held on as Jack repeated the action. Out slow, quickly back in, nearly knocking the breath out of Gabe. The pressure at his throat forced him to take his breath back shallowly, a shaky inhale. Jack's next thrust interrupted him. The rhythm Jack set had Gabe unable to focus on anything but Jack moving inside him and holding him tight, his mind blessedly slipping into tunnel vision. 

Every so often he would remember his anxieties and feel that tightness in his chest return. But then Jack would move, warm and solid against his back and slowly but surely it all began to slip away. Push a bit of the hurt out with his hitching breath, draw back in calm and safe and Jack. Until he could remember that he wasn't all guilt and rage, that he was okay, that he was loved, that it was alright to let things get out of control sometimes.

At some point--time was blurring together--he must have gotten too zoned out to properly reciprocate in their position. Jack shook him from his headspace and gently guided him back down, shoulders and chest pressed to the mattress, hips up in the air. Then he placed that firm hand on the back of Gabe's neck now, pushing him ever so slightly down into the mattress as he continue to fuck him. It was a rolling pace, not too fast...but it was driving Gabe crazy. The change had brought him back to himself just enough for him to realize that he was dangerously nearing his release. "Harder, Jack," he gasped, open mouthed against the pillow. 

To his great relief Jack complied, thrusting just hard enough to be toeing the line of roughness. He wrapped a slick hand around Gabe's length and oh, that was just right, and Gabe was tipping over the edge. It really felt like falling for a moment, the endorphins flooding him like a high. 

Spent, he went limp but Jack effortlessly held him in place as he continued, his rhythm faltering as he spilled hot inside Gabe. Despite the distracted state of his hazy mind, Gabe heard Jack gasp his name as he came and it made something like sunlight rush through him. 

As soon as Jack pulled out Gabe rolled over and reached out, catching the first part of Jack his hands found and tugging him down. Jack made a soft noise of surprise but went easy, draping himself over Gabe and wrapping his arms around him best he could. Gabe returned the embrace, squeezing tightly for a few moments and then relaxing slightly. 

"How are you?" Jack asked quietly. 

"So much better," Gabe replied. Emotion welled up in him but it wasn't anger or fear, so he let it come. "If I cry, take it as a good sign. Because I think I need to cry."

Jack picked his head up and kissed Gabe's shoulder. "You shouldn't bottle everything up, Gabriel."

"You tell me that every time. Maybe someday I'll figure out how to take your advice. Not that you're any better." Gabe nudged him gently to emphasise his point and Jack huffed out a laugh. 

"We're both hypocrites. That's what makes us perfect for each other, right?"

Gabe took a deep breath. For the first time in a while, it felt like it truly filled his lungs. “Right. Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Crook hello
> 
> so
> 
> I wanted to give you a gift this Christmas because well 1. I think you deserve gifts and 2. you're a good pal and an inspiration to me so  
> here is this thing that I really really hope you love because I honestly love it a lot. Figures that I would try and write something with you in mind and it turn out totally self indulgent lmao
> 
> Merry Christmas <333


End file.
